Hard Love
by Astrozombiee
Summary: Sasuke, wallowing in despair, thinks back on the past as they are the only memories left of his lover.


**Hey there peoples! My new one-shot took me ages to write. Wrote this for my friends =P because they are awesome! ^_^**

**So much editing went into this... Hope you guys like it~**

**Summery: Sasuke, wallowing in despair, thinks back on the past as they are the only memories left of his lover.**

* * *

_How could this have happened! I swore to protect him! _

The sound of a fist connecting with concrete resounds through the open area, the last of the villagers having just left the service.

The man held his hand to his chest ignorant to the blood covering the fist used to smash the headstone lining the ground. He had more pressing matters on his mind. His love... His life... His future left him alone in this sinister world.

There would be no more coming home to the loud, booming voice of his lover, the sneaky kisses and passionate lovemaking they both shared. No more whispered words of love, no more name-calling that over time had evolved into their own pet names and no more heat radiating off the golden skin that he once held in his arms. It was all over.

The sound of a body falling to the ground was heard by none, the only ones who ever cared had already left the service, the mixture of choked sobs and coarse screams that made the bright, sunny day, seem drearier than it already was, was swallowed up by the following screams of raw pain.

* * *

**10 Years ago.**

His blue eyes stared into my soul, trying to search through my thoughts and emotions. His blue eyes widened in surprise... Blue like the daytime sky shining its radiance down onto us mere mortals, down onto us undeserving things, we didn't deserve its love. Closing his eyes trying to dissect every little thing I had just told him, I could hear his thoughts from where I was standing, shouting his uncertainty into the open, his confusion had taken rein and was leading the way. _Why...? _He was thinking_. How could you ask such a thing?_

I didn't need to hear pure rejection coming from his lips, I turned my head away and tried not to let him see my expression and the tears of pain. I was crushed. I had placed my hope and fears into what I had asked of him. I didn't think I could take rejection. _I don't want to be alone anymore..._

My eyes squeezed shut tightly; I tried to ignore his rambling as he attempted to sort through what I meant, why I asked such a thing of him. He didn't understand, I needed him and his voice surfing in my head, meddling with my heart. _I don't think I can do this_. He says panicky. _I can't think like this._

I lifted my head in time to see him turn and run, run away like a coward. He couldn't have just left me like that, not when I needed him the most. _Please! _I scream to him. _Come back! _I didn't want to be alone anymore...

Chasing after the confused blond, I was trying to search through what to say to him – my previous tactic hadn't worked. Never the man of agility, I caught up to the other man and tackled him to the ground. Punches were thrown but after having pinned his hands above him on the grass, the blond stopped fighting me and calmed down. _I..._He stammered. _I.. Don't..._

I reached out and paced a cool hand on the side of his face and he opened his eyes into my own ivory ones. I could see the rejection in his eyes, and he looked away from me finding something interesting in background. I could see tears well up in his eyes, threatening to run down the golden skin. _Please. _I begged of him. _Give me a chance._

Looking me into my eyes once again, he motioned for me to let him up I refused straight away. I didn't plan on letting him run away from me again. While I had more agility, he had more endurance to escape me. _I won't run away from you again. _He pleaded with me. _Let me go._

Searching through his teary eyes I found no lie. Reluctantly I removed my hands from his and stand up. I offered my hand to him to help him up but he just stared at it, contemplating whether to take it or not. _Dobe... _I start to say, his blue eyes looked up at me. _Its not going to bite._ I smirked at him as his mouth gaped like a goldfish. After a moment of thought he frowned at me, accepted my helping hand and replied, _I'm no dobe, you Teme._

The tension momentarily broken, we stood a distance apart, his mind and body was still reeking with uncertainty. I shove my hands into my pockets. I was hesitant to begin the conversation, not wanting him to run away again. We were reduced to playing the waiting game. Eventually his resolve cracked and he began to fidget.

His pink tongue poked out through his lips, licking around his dried lips, the fear and insecurity of the situation making the adrenaline surge through his body in ways he hadn't experienced before. The adrenaline made his heart beat faster, pumping blood tirelessly around his body. His hands clenched and unclenched. Out of his comfort zone, he resorted to the only tactic he knew of. A bright, fake smile reached across his face, one of his clenching hands was rubbing the back of his head and the now dried up sky blue eyes were blocked from my view. _I don't know if I quite understood what you meant before, _he said with a fake cheerfulness to add to the fake smile. _Maybe I heard wrong. You know my hearing isn't all that great after having everyone yelling at me all the time... _

I frowned at his lie. He knew what I said to him, what I asked of him. He thought that by playing ignorant he could put off the inevitable. That maybe after seeing his reaction I wouldn't ask him again. I had thought about it. Maybe if I had played it off as a joke we could have gone back to the way we were before hand. Both of us ignoring what we both wanted. I saw the way his gaze lingered on mine when he thought I wasn't watching, that he walked past my district on nights he couldn't sleep in hope of seeing me awake to ramble on about meaningless things to me. I saw the way that his expression showed jealously when another girl asked me out and his relief when I turned them away. _I know you want this_. I told him, while stalking towards him. _I know you want the same as me. _

He didn't move away from my advancements, he just stood still allowing me to close the distance between us. I reached my hand up to cup his face. The simple touch of his tanned skin heated up my palm and my very soul, the warmth seeping through my blood and intertwining with my bodily organs. My heart fluttered at the sensation it gave and I had to try to resist taking more of the gorgeous skin under my hands. I sent all my love through the connection we had, trying to convey just how much he meant to me. _I don't know... _He whispers. _It's all very sudden. I don't even know what I feel for you!_

Frustration ripped a wedge between us, I hold onto his touch with all my might. I refused to allow his insecurities stop us from becoming something more. I placed my other hand on his golden skin and allow the warmth to fill me again. My blood was on the point of boiling over the edge; I knew that I could make him happy, I just knew it. _Trust me, _I beg, fierce determination breaking through the air of frustration. _Let me love you._

He grabbed onto my arms and tried to wrench them away from his face, the fear he felt transferring through our bond. The apprehension of what the future would hold for us coursing through his body and influencing his decision. I couldn't allow that. I needed him so badly. Why I did? I wouldn't have been able to explain to anyone who asked. All I knew was that my body ached for him. For his love.

Ignoring his hands that were still trying without conviction to pull my hands from his face I reached forward and kissed him. The shock of what I just did paralysed the other boy, his hands frozen on my arms.

All my emotions were locked in the sloppy, inexperienced kiss. All my fear, insecurities, love, wants, and hopes I had put in the forceful kiss and showed them all to the unmoving boy. Pulling back from the soft pink lips, I looked at his face. Sometime during the kiss his eyes had closed and had not opened again. His cheeks dusted a light pink and his mouth open taking short, deep breaths. He was so beautiful... _Open your eyes. _I ask of him. _Let me see your eyes._

Doing as I asked, the other boy opened his sky, blue eyes and looked up at my own unguarded ones. I let all my emotions out through our connection and hoped that he saw how much I loved him. His eyes widened at the openness I was willing to show him, showing him that I was willing to exchange all my secrets and emotions for his love. _Sasuke... _He whispered. _What about the villagers? _His voice raised in pitch with each word. _What if they don't agree with this... This relationship! _

His voice was frantic and his posture was ready for attack as if imagining the villagers after him, I almost feared that he was going to run from me again. I squeezed his cheeks harshly in an attempt to get the boy to regain control of himself. Looking into his teary eyes, I decided to make a promise of a lifetime, one I had never planned on breaking, the promise that I would hold onto for as long as either of us lived. The one that would break me in the end. _Naruto..._ I said, my voice never reaching higher than a soft murmur. _You will never have to be afraid of anything ever again, I will protect you if it is the last thing I do. _I held my hand over my heart. _I promise it as the head of the Uchiha Clan._

The tears that had threatened to overflow just moments before erupted in a river down the golden skin. The other's body racked with tears of happiness, and he trembled as he tried to cope with my promise. Glossy eyes never left mine as the other boy struggled to regain his posture. I used the hand that I covered my heart with to wipe away his tears. _I... I want to- _The other reigned supreme over his tears before continuing. _I want to try this with you... _

I swore my heart skipped a beat. Hearing those words after all that time was amazing. I didn't think that he would agree to do this with me. I was expecting to be rejected and have us go back to the way things were before, but with the air of uncertainty hanging above us. This... This was more than I could have hoped for. _Let me show you how much I love you..._ I said, a smile threatening to rip apart my face. _I want show you just how much you mean to me._

Not waiting for the blond boy to respond I attached my lips to his again, but with more force. Not moving my lips just yet, I waited for him his mind to catch up with what I just did. After seconds pasted, his lips moved against mine, nervousness radiating off his body. I reached my hands down and intertwined them with his own. I squeezed his hands to tell him it is okay, that everything would be fine. He squeezed my hands back in response to let me know that he was fine.

Moving us further into the forest, I attempted to slowly undress my new lover. Pulling up his shirt, I ran one of my hands across golden skin, rubbing his hips in a soothing manor. Moving upwards, I run one of my hands across a nipple. A gasp comes from the other man at the slight touch. Removing my lips from Naruto's I pull off his shirt leaving his chest bare for me to see. I admired his body from where I am, my hands guiding the exploration. _You are so beautiful_. I whispered. _So perfect._

I ran my hands down Naruto's chest, sliding over the other nipple which hardened at the light touch. I continued my hands down to Naruto's waist and slid one of my fingers into the top of his pants. Looking up I asked Naruto for permission, he blushed a pretty shade of red and agreed. Pulling off both pants and underwear, I basked in Naruto's glory.

His length already semi-hardened and I couldn't help but smirking at how eager he was. I motioned for Naruto to lye on the grass I moved over towards Naruto and grabbed hold of his semi-erect member and I could feel it pulsing in my hand. I gave it several experimental pulls and was rewarded when precious, pleasure filled moans fill the air. Naruto's arousal mixed with the clean, forest smell which heightened my own arousal. Not waiting any longer I lean forward and cover the red, aching tip with my mouth. Arching up into my mouth, Naruto nearly gagged me as extreme pleasure wrapped around his body. The teasing before had made him desperate for any form of release.

Holding his hips down to make sure he didn't try to gag me again, I continued with my ministrations. Moving down his shaft I felt him pulsing around my mouth. Pleased to know my ministrations turned him on I moved even faster. I moved up and down his member, continuously sucking him dry. Using my other hand, I reached behind his member and massaged his balls.

A horse cry reached my ears and I knew he wasn't going to be much longer. Moving up to the tip again, I dipped my tongue into the slit. Suddenly, hips attempted to arch up into my mouth and an explosion entered my mouth. Making sure I collected all the cum that came out, I sat back and licked my lips. Naruto just stared at me in a daze, still coming down from his high.

I smirked at his dazed expression, wondering if he knew just how beautiful he looked from his first orgasm. Making sure that he was looking in my direction, I untied my khaki shorts and placed them on the ground. My erection standing tall and proud I started to stroke myself never removing my eyes from his.

Licking his lips in a nervous gesture - he wasn't used to such bold actions back then - Naruto's breath started to quicken at my ministrations. I was just flowing with the motions, doing what my body demanded me to do. Back then, having Naruto watch me masturbate was probably the most erotic thing he or I, had ever seen. If it was possible, it made me harder than I already was.

Moaning Naruto's name, I continued to stroke myself into oblivion, moving faster as I neared my own completion. With one more hard stroke I arched my back and released my seed over my stomach.

Lying on the cool grass, I waited for my breathing to return. I looked towards Naruto who was also lying on the grass just watching me with his bright blue eyes and serene expression. I kept thinking that I wasn't moving too fast was I? Naruto wasn't scared at my bold movements? _Naruto..._ I start. I had no idea what to say to him. Did he still want to be with me?

Moving closer to where I lay, Naruto moved next to me, his head touching mine. Looking into my eyes, his sky blue eyes I could never get enough of, the ones that showed the world his wants and desires, portrayed a tranquil outlook. What did he feel on the inside? As if noticing my distress, a golden hand wrapped around mine and the blond boy gives me my peace of mind. _Thank you._

Laying on the dirt covered ground, an older version of the then Sasuke Uchiha, lay sprawled across a patch of newly placed dirt. The red teary eyes show his companions just what kind of state the once proud Uchiha is in.

With people having left the service hours ago, the Hokage thought it wise to have someone check up on the last Uchiha. With his head buried in the soft dirt and clothes in disorder, they thought that maybe he shouldn't have been left alone at all.

Moving towards the barely conscious body, a tanned arm reached forward and placed his hand on his shoulder, the only comfort that the man could give out to someone who wasn't in the right state of mind to listen to any caring words.

Not reacting to the bodily contact the man sighed, Sasuke needed to be with those that cared for him and loved him. Hoping that one day Sasuke would break out of his shell of despair, the man picked up the shell of Sasuke Uchiha and placed the lethargic arm over his neck. Hopefully one day Sasuke would see that there was more to life than the happiness that his ray of sunshine gave him.

Dragging the body towards the solemn group of people waiting at the gates, the man sighed again. It was all too troublesome to deal with this. If _He _hadn't gone and got himself killed, none of this would have happened. Everything would be far less _troublesome_.

"Hey Shika, how's he holding up?" A concerned voice rose while trying to get a good look at the youngest Uchiha.

"It's all too troublesome if you ask me. I don't know how he's going to get through this." Shikamaru adjusted Sasuke's arm across his back. "He's going to have to be watched constantly."

"Well it's to be expected..." A timid voice said, "He did just loose his precious person."

"Still... To be broken over a matter like this. It shouldn't affect him like this." A deep monotone voice adds to the conversation. "We are all struggling to get through this. We all are going to miss him." The man whispers.

"You are right, Neji. He changed all of us for the better. He was a great man." The ninja rubs his stomach in a nervous gesture. "He did something to all of us."

A small croaky voice breaks everyone's thoughts, without raising his head, the clearly suffering ninja adds his own part. "He was everything... He made us all better people. He-" A sob is heard throughout the leaf ninja group and they all bowed their heads trying not to let Sasuke's words destroy them. "- He was everything to us. And he just-!" the pale boy stops talking as his body is racked by sobs. "He left me alone! He-... I promised...!" The pale by screams out, tears flowing down his face yet again.

No one in the group knew what to say. They were all taking the death in their own way but Sasuke... Sasuke wasn't dealing at all. Attacked by grief of the death his love had destroyed his mind. No one knew what to do about the distressed man.

They just all hoped that maybe one day Sasuke would wake up and realise that even though his lover was gone, there were still others who cared for him.

Not wanting to break the silence, Shikamaru opted to just walk towards Kakashi's house where Sakura and Iruka were already staying. They could comfort the man. After all, they to were grieving for the death of the orange clad ninja,

The death of Naruto Uzumaki...

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-teme!"

"What is it, Dobe?"

"I want to tell you something..."

"What?"

"...I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**This story idea came from a conversation between me and my friends. *waves* I just thought I would tell you what it was:**

Sasuke: Naru.. I.. I love you...  
Naru: I... don't... I don't know...  
Sasuke: let me love you...  
Naruto: ...  
*Sasuke glomps naru and totally rapes his ass*

**lol...**

**Even though I didn't add in a lemon... They were 13 years old and had just confessed their love for one another. I didn't think adding in a lemon would work.**

**Anywho!**

**_Read and review!_**


End file.
